tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Tiptonline
Tiptonline is the eighty first episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. London creates her own web-show, and absuses the producer, Cody. Zack becomes obsessed with an online video game. Episode Summary Zack approaches Carey for some money to buy a special wand for an online video game called "Medieval Magic Quest", and she reluctantly agrees. He then pulls the wand out of is pocket, and takes Carey's money, since he bought the wand not long ago. Cody is called up to London's Suite; London has a problem with the internet. Cody fixes it, and asks her is she was going to search for herself. She is unaware how to do this. Cody searches for "London Tipton", and she gets 1,000,000 hits. London suggests to search for Porcha Tennonbomb and she get 5 million hits. Confused as to why Porcha has more hits, Cody tells London that she has her own web-show. Zack is on the computer, playing the new online video game. Carey arrives home from the market. Zack tells Carey about the game he has been playing. He is "Jango Darkblade", and he is allied with "Moltak Firewind", another player. Carey tells Zack to get off the computer and do something active. Zack is not interested. Back in London's suite, London has decided to make her own web-show. Cody is the producer. The show is called "Yay Me Starring London Tipton!". The show is fairly lame and disorganised, no thanks to London. London makes up a theme song. After that, they start the first part of the show. London's Mailbag. On person says that London's scarf is nice. London decides to show how it looks on Cody, humiliating him. Another question pops up, asking Cody to put on high heels. London says it would only look good with a skirt. It is then implied that he wears the clothing. Carey is starting to get worried that Zack is spending all day playing "Medieval Magic Quest" and suggests he should be exercising. Zack says that playing the game is exercise. Carey asks him to get off the computer, but Zack has an excuse, again. Later on, Cody and London are filming another episode of "Yay Me Starring London Tipton!". London reveals that "Yay-Me" has made it the third most watched web-show. The first guest on the show is Chelsea Brimmer, one of London's friends. She has brought in a hair clip, and wants to show the viewers how hideous it would look on "that little blond nerd". Cody says no. London says that he will not be getting dressed up, instead, London would be talking about what girls look for in a guy. Cody answers some of the questions, but once again, London and Chelsea humiliate Cody. He decides to quit. Back in Suite 2330, Zack is standing on the couch playing the game, still. Carey walks in the door, shocked that he is still playing. She steals the wand, turns off the game and tells Zack to go to bed. Zack protests and says that Jango Darkblade needs help. It then cuts to Marion Moseby, who is actually Jango. he is shocked to see that Moltak is gone. Twelve hours later, Zack is down in The Tipton Hotel Lobby, looking very odd. He is having withdrawals from not playing the game. He sees Cody and talks to him, angrily. It also looks like Mr. Moseby is playing the game once Zack leaves, and it is effecting his work. Back up in London's suite, Chelsea is the new producer of the web-show. The new show is even more horrible than the first. After a few failed segments, the two look very stupid on air. The two keep getting mail asking if Cody would return but London is not interested at all. Marion Moseby is at the front desk, looking very anxious to play the game. Mr. Moseby leaves for a bit, and Zack sees that he has a laptop. When Mr. Moseby comes back, Zack hides and finds a sword. Moseby finds him, and realizes that Zack is Moltak Firewind. They agree that they need to quit, but instead they continue playing the game. Back with London's web-show, Chelsea and London are just not working well. They got a guest, the "Sleeping Grandma", Ida Higgenbottom. All she did was sleep. London is missing Cody, while Cody is listening in at his suite. Chelsea suggests that London should apologize. Eventually, she does. Cody hears it, and he comes back to the show. There is a group of people in a gym, apparently they are all obsessed with video games. Moseby and Zack are there too. They talk about there addictions, and the episode ends with the other members finding out that Moseby is Jango Darkblade and they all run off looking for a computer. Memorable Quotes * "A web show? She has her own web show?! I cannot believe she has her own web show! What's a web show?" - London Tipton. * "I haven't done any homework in, like, three months." - Zack Martin. * "Oh yeah? Then what do you call me leaving and never coming back?" - Cody Martin. * "There's always gonna be a reason to keep playing." - Carey Martin. * "Eeew, he's poor." - Chelsea Brimmer. Trivia * London mentioned that Tipton's never apologize, even though in other episodes she apologized to Maddie when they got into a fight. * After Cody leaves the role as producer for "Yay Me", a viewer with the nickname 'ScrawnyButt2' sends a message, writing 'Codylicious'. In the first season, Agnes used to refer to Cody as 'Codylicious'. * This is the third appearance of Chelsea Brimmer. The first two episodes were "Who's The Boss?" and "Miniature Golf". Gallery Tiptonline (Screenshot 1).png Tiptonline (Screenshot 2).png Tiptonline (Screenshot 3).png Tiptonline (Screenshot 4).png Tiptonline (Screenshot 5).png Tiptonline (Screenshot 6).png Tiptonline (Screenshot 7).png Tiptonline (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 3)